Raising Teddy Lupin
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: So, this story chronicles what would have happened had Teddy actually been raised by Harry, with Ron and Hermione's help. The thematic parallels between Teddy and a young Tarzan are completely intentional. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Picking Up the Pieces

**Chapter 1: Picking Up the Pieces**

The Battle of Hogwarts was over. Harry Potter had just returned from the Burrow late that morning, May 3rd, to begin the first day of rebuilding the wizarding world. He had a baby in his arms now: his godson, Teddy Remus Lupin. As he wandered the Great Hall, his friend Hermione Granger by his side, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt came rushing up to him.

"Potter. A word with you and quickly." Harry passed Teddy towards Hermione. "Can you watch him?", not even waiting for her answer or noticing the awkward way she tried to balance Teddy as he raced off with Kingsley. Hermione began to rock the baby gently, and was amazed at how quickly Teddy took to her. The sudden transition had made him cry, but the wails quickly abated. She smiled sweetly at him. With his Metamorphasis hair, he really was quite cute.

Harry soon came back with Kingsley, this time also with Ginny, his expression seemed grave. Kingsley approached the girl and the infant.

"Hermione, I've just informed Harry that Andromeda Tonks was found dead in her home this morning of unknown causes. We are investigating."

Hermione gasped. If Teddy's grandmother was gone, and so were Remus and Tonks, then that meant…

"So, Harry's going to have to take care of him, right?" Ginny asked. "But who's going to be his mama?" The look on her face clearly indicated that, as Harry's girlfriend, the duty would probably fall to her, and that she didn't like the idea.

And in that moment, Hermione made a split second decision.

"Well, I'm going to be his mother now," she announced. Unfortunately, she said this just as Ron sauntered over from across the hall to see what the matter was. Ginny unnecessarily relayed Hermione's proclamation to him before racing off.

"Hermione, you won't ever completely replace Tonks," Ron explained as gently as he could.

"I know that," Hermione replied softly, "but, he needs me." And she gazed at Teddy lovingly.

"But, 'Mione, look at him. He's not ours. He's Harry's godson. No, you have to take Teddy back to the Burrow and let Harry deal with this. You have to take him back."

Hermione looked stunned. "Take him back? But, he'll die!" She didn't care that she was implying Harry would be incompetent with a baby, even when Harry was standing right there. Harry, for his part, now looked hurt.

"If Harry wants him…"

" _I_ want him." Hermione cut across him.

"Hermione, I can't and won't let you put our friendship with Harry, or the rest of your education and career in danger!"

"Oh, so that's what this is all about, Ronald? Does he look dangerous to you?" Hermione almost shouted in anger as she held up the gurgling baby.

Ron let out a yell of frustration and looked like he wanted to hex his girlfriend, but refrained. His features finally softened.

"Was he alone at Tonks' parents?"

"When I found him, yes," Harry piped up quietly, still stung by Hermione's perceived insult.

"Ron, Voldemort killed his family," Hermione reminded him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she gasped. "There are no others."

Ron let out a long sigh before murmuring, "Then you may keep him. I'll help and Harry will too. Is that alright, mate?" He turned to the Chosen One, who nodded. Hermione's features brightened. "Ronald, I know he'll be a good son."

"I said he could stay with us." Ron shook his head. "That doesn't make him my son." It was clear that he was doing this for Hermione's sake; otherwise, he felt pretty much forced into the situation. He and Harry walked away with Kingsley, continuing discussions as Hermione stared after them.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

Harry unlocked the front door to the newly purchased Diagon Alley flat. "Home sweet home," he called as he opened to the interior. Following him in were Ron and Hermione, the latter carrying a baby in her arms.

Teddy had lost his parents in the recently-concluded war against Voldemort. His only other living relative, grandmother Andromeda Tonks, had died of a broken heart - at least that's what Kingsley's investigation had determined. Harry, as the child's appointed godfather, had volunteered to take the child in. He had not expected Ron and Hermione to also join in the task of raising the orphan baby as their own: Hermione enthusiastically; Ron, a little reluctantly. Nevertheless, Kingsley had approved the arrangement as a temporary solution. He had urged the three young teenagers to test the waters out for the next few months. If they still wished to keep the child, adoption arrangements would be put into place.

As Harry set the last of their packed belongings down (most everything else had already been moved in a few weeks before), Hermione whisked Teddy upstairs to show him around. There were three bedrooms, a bath, a kitchen and a small living area. Perfect. One room downstairs contained a single bed, a dresser and nightstand - that would be Harry's. The second had already been renovated into a nursery for Teddy, complete with crib, baby monitor, changing station, and a magically enlarged sink for baths until he became too big. The final room (which also led to an adjacent bathroom) contained a queen sized double bed, with a bassinet at its foot, a vanity for Hermione, and an inflatable air mattress off to one side for Harry. The latter item had been placed at Harry's insistence, as he did not want either of his friends to be forced to get up to tend to Teddy every night.

Needless to say, the layout of the flat alone was controversial to many, especially the Weasleys. Molly was outraged that her youngest son would not only be living with his girlfriend, but also presumably sleeping in the same bed with her AND taking care of a baby. She and Ron had had a terrific row about it at the Burrow, just after Fred's funeral.

"I choose this life, Mum," Ron had roared (by now he had seemed to somewhat accept the fact that Teddy would be a part of his new family dynamic/equation). "I deserve to be happy, and you better get damn well used to me sleeping with Hermione because I am going to marry her, and that is a definite. It is only a matter of when, not if." Harry had, unfortunately, been forced to listen to all this. He was only happy that Hermione had not had to, though - she had happened to be out for a walk with Teddy. If she had heard Ron talking already about marrying her, she would have chided him for rushing things, while secretly acting giddy over such a declaration.

The thrown-together family, too exhausted to do anything else, traipsed up to what would later be referred to as the master bedroom, and flopped into beds: Ron and Hermione in the queen, Harry on the air mattress and Teddy in the bassinet.

Or maybe they weren't quite exhausted to not do anything. As soon as he felt Teddy was asleep, Ron turned to Hermione mischievously.

"I might have enough left in me for one round of…you know." He waggled his eyebrows in her direction. Hermione blushed and tried to swat him.

"Ronald, stop being silly. Besides, we've only done it once."

"And who's to say we can't do it again?" Ron sweet-talked, shifting to start to move on top of his love. Hermione giggled happily, her resistance crumbling. They started kissing heatedly…

"I can hear you lot, you know." Harry's pillow-muffled voice drifted up to them.

"Piss off, Harry," Ron grumbled.

"Make me."

A pause, and then Ron seized the nearest pillow and chucked it.

"OW! Dagnabbit, Weasley, ow, ow!"

Ron laughed. "That's what you get, Potter. And shut up - you'll wake the baby."

"So will you, if you start screwing my sister-in-all-but-blood."

And the three friends and infant snuggled down to sleep without anymore said (or sex proposals floated).


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning Breastfeeding

**Chapter 3: Beginning Breastfeeding**

The next afternoon, the Trio had sat down to watch TV. A Quidditch game was on, and Harry and Ron were placing small bets on the winner. Hermione was rocking Teddy.

Suddenly, the baby's Metamorphis hair changed to a stormy gray and he began to cry. Hermione tried to calm him, to no avail. Now, the three ran through the list of possible explanations.

"He's hungry?"

"Can't be, mate, we just had lunch."

"He's tired?"

"Honestly, Harry, his nap time isn't for another hour."

"Wait!" Ron suddenly realized. He flipped off the TV, the game now forgotten, and turned to Hermione. "Maybe he hasn't been….well, you know…" He started to pantomime around his bosom.

"Honestly, Ronald, it's OK to say the word 'breast-fed'," Hermione snapped in annoyance, while Harry roared with laughter at Ron's clumsy attempt at charades.

However, Hermione was trying to hide her nerves. She had never fed Teddy that way before, though Kingsley had warned her she would need to eventually. A mother's milk, even a surrogate mother's, was very important for a baby's growth.

Ron took out a small notebook, where he had actually written down every teeny little instruction for every little facet for rearing a baby (his mum had given him practically a Hogwarts lecture on the subject before the Trio had moved out of the Burrow). Though Hermione had praised him profusely for this initiative, she knew that raising a baby successfully never involved following some kind of manual. Life did not allow for it.

Ron flipped to the section where he had detailed BREASTFEEDING, and began to read: "Ok, Hermione will need to pull down her top only until her bra is exposed. Then, she obviously removes the bra…"

"Do I need to leave the room? Cause I will," Harry interrupted. He did not want to invade on Hermione's privacy, and figured Hermione would not find it necessary to kick out her probably future husband.

"Oh, Harry, I don't care if you see me," Hermione chuckled. "It's not like I'm totally stripping down. We only need one, after all." She removed her top, and then unclasped her bra partially, so only one breast was revealed. Harry averted his eyes, anyway, out of respect.

"All right," Ron continued. "Now, 'Mione, bring Teddy to your chest. He should latch on immediately, Mum says that's a primary instinct for a baby."

Hermione now looked really nervous. "Will it hurt?" she almost whispered.

"I don't know, love. Probably a little this first time, I would imagine. But, after a few times, I reckon it'll feel normal."

Hermione slowly brought Teddy to her breast. As Ron predicted, the infant latched on immediately and began to suckle. Hermione winced in pain, but after a moment the pain began to fade and she relaxed. A smile spread across her face as she watched Teddy drink from her, depend on her, for sustenance.

"I feel like a real mother," she gasped breathlessly, almost in awe. Ron smiled softly.

"You're doing great, love." Then, he turned to his best friend. "Harry, seriously. You can look now. It's fine."

Both boys now watched with similar reverence as Hermione fed their baby.


	4. Chapter 4: First Words

**Chapter 4: First Words**

It was a pleasant morning in the Diagon Alley flat. The family had sat down to breakfast. Harry and Ron were discussing their Auror work for that day, while Hermione was trying to feed six-week-old Teddy. She was also trying to get him to talk.

"Come on, come on, open wide for Hermione. Say 'Yum, yum!" No response from the infant. Hermione frowned, then tried again. "Eat up, sweetie! Say, 'Yum, yum!"

"Blah, blah."

Hermione gasped. "I don't believe it! Ron, did you hear that?!"

"Hear what?" her boyfriend asked, turning to her.

"His first word! Where's the baby book?" Hermione now scrambled about, looking for the little _Baby's First_ booklet she had purchased in Hogsmeade the other day. She finally found it, flipping to the Baby's First Word page (between Baby's First Steps and Baby's First Magic) and took out a quill. Ron followed her around, frowning doubtfully.

"Now, honey, I don't think that's even a word."

"Of course it is! Blah, blah? It must be!" Hermione brushed off as she recorded the milestone anyway.

"Maybe it's a word in, I don't know…Iceland, but definitely not here, Hermione," Harry called over to her as he sipped his coffee. Upon Hermione sending a glare in his direction, the Chosen One quickly tried to back-pedal. "Ok, I'm sorry, but maybe you could write that under the Baby's First Sound page."

"There isn't one." Hermione bristled.

"Then make one! It's not that hard!"

Ron tuned out his friend's arguing as he looked at the clock. "Bloody hell! Harry, take the toast with you! We're going to be late!" The men raced around, grabbing their stuff, and headed for the door, but not before Ron pulled Hermione to him and gave her a deep kiss. She returned it happily, then drew away to allow Harry to hug her; all was forgiven. After several Love Yous, the boys were out the door and Disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5: If I Never Knew You

**Chapter 5: If I Never Knew You/Maternal Instincts**

 _"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. If I never held you, I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me. In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear in your eyes – so close your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through empty as the sky, never knowing why, lost forever, if I never knew you…"_

Hermione's voice was soft and lilting as she rocked and sang 3-month old Teddy to sleep before placing him in his crib for the night. Ron stood leaning against the doorway of the boy's bedroom. He was smiling contentedly, listening to the love of his life put their charge to sleep. Overtime, Ron's heart had melted and he had become quite attached to the little kid. He regretted not being enthusiastic about playing house in the very beginning, when Hermione had first offered to be Teddy's mother. For a moment, the red-headed young Weasley forgot that the baby was not his own, and that Hermione was signing one of their own children to sleep. Or, at least, the children he hoped to have with her someday.

Trying and failing to shake himself out of his happy stupor, Ron proceeded downstairs to the small kitchen, the old wizarding lullaby following him. Harry was reading the paper, peering at the type over the rim of his spectacles. Seeing his best friend, the Chosen One smirked.

"Get your head out of the clouds, mate. You're still too young to have any real kids of your own."

"Whose head needs to get out the clouds?" Ron asked mockingly, the grin not leaving his face. "I've already named my children."

Harry's smirk broadened. "Yeah? Let's hear 'em."

At this, Ron blushed and muttered, "I need to run them by Hermione first."

Harry threw back his head and laughed, his voice dying down just in time to hear Hermione say "Goodnight, sweet boy. I love you," and close the door to Teddy's bedroom. The sound of her footsteps followed as she came downstairs.

"He's asleep," she reported unnecessarily. Ron gave her a one-armed hug and kissed her forehead.

"Of course he is. You're a natural." Hermione blushed before murmuring a thanks.

"Well, I think we should all follow young master Lupin's lead and hit the hay ourselves." Harry huffed, rising out of his chair and staggering down the hall to his own bedroom. "Night, you two." He made it just inside the door before he turned back and pointed a wagging finger at them. "I mean it, now. You two better not keep me up by shagging all night." He just dodged Ron's shoe as it was flung at him.

* * *

Hermione was terrified. She was back in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, on her knees, and her wand lay behind her, out of reach. She had tried to fight Voldemort's top follower off, but to no avail. Bellatrix was laughing. The evil witch stood over her, holding a bundle high over her head in one hand, and her wand in the other. Hermione begged and begged desperately.

"Please! Please! Don't hurt Teddy! Take me instead! Torture me again, I don't care, just don't harm my little boy! Not Teddy!"

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix's laughter, Teddy's wails and a flash of green light echoed in Hermione's brain.

"TEDDY! NOOOOOOOO!"

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. She glanced about wildly, and she had barely registered that she was in her bedroom next to Ron and that it was only a dream before she was flying down the hall to Teddy's room. She could feel her nightgown flapping behind her, hear the sounds of Ron's hurried steps, then Harry's matching them up the stairs, but she didn't care; she had to make sure…

Wrenching open the door, she activated her wand with Lumos. By it's light, she could see Teddy's sleeping, unharmed form. Wanting to cry, she picked him up as gently and quietly as she could without waking him and held him close, rocking him. Her breathing slowly returned to normal. Eventually, she felt hands on her shoulders as Ron and Harry made her put Teddy back in his crib and guided her back to the master bedroom. Ron and Hermione got back in bed, but Hermione faced away from him, not wanting him to see her cry as she now let the tears fall freely. Ron rolled over in the bed they shared.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. B-bellatrix had Teddy, and she threatened to kill him if I didn't tell her how we got Hufflepuff's Cup in her vault!" She collapsed into sobs, and Ron scooped her up into his arms.

"Sssh. It was only a dream! Besides, Bellatrix barely knew Teddy existed before she died."

"You don't understand! I actually begged her to torture me instead of threatening Teddy! I would have done anything! I…I would have given my life for his!" Hermione wailed.

Ron smiled, unnoticed by her. He knew what Hermione's response even to this, an impossible situation, meant - and despite the nature of the dream, the conclusion he now reached encouraged him.

"You know what this means?" he asked her, pulling back to look into her eyes. "You've achieved maternal instincts. A mother's love. Even though I hate to see you like this-" he brushed the tears from her face "- I think that our children will be very lucky to have you as their mum."

Hermione smiled through her tears at his words, and then settled back into his arms, his warmth soothing her back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: You'll Be In My Heart

**Chapter 6: You'll Be in My Heart**

Before anyone knew it, Teddy was over a year old. His birthday had arrived in April of 1999, and the Golden Trio had made a big show of the occasion, complete with a cake, balloons and streamers.

That summer was a good one. The three friends now had a system with the little guy, rotating their duties around the house almost daily - a process that Hermione kept in check.

One midsummer's night, Ron and Hermione had gone to the movies for a date night, leaving Harry alone with Teddy. They had gone to see the new Muggle Disney movie _Tarzan_ , for a second time. (The first time they went, all four had gone, including Teddy. But, when Sabor the leopard had suddenly appeared out of the bushes in one scene, Teddy got so scared that he cried and wet his pants, so the young parents had had no choice but to leave the film early).

Now, Harry was quietly rocking Teddy on the couch as Ron and Hermione came in the door. Teddy had calmed down significantly, but not quite fallen asleep.

"Hi, there, cutie," Hermione cooed as she took Teddy from a grateful Harry. "How was he?"

"Not too bad. We played with his toys for a while, and that really tired him out."

"Well, we had better get this player off to bed," Hermione said briskly as she placed the infant over her shoulder. As she made to go up the stairs, Teddy suddenly slipped. He fell off her shoulder and Hermione barely caught him in her hand. But by that time, the damage was done. Teddy began to cry.

"Oh no, Oh no, no, no, sssh, sssh don't cry," Hermione soothed, her own terror at his fall slowly dissipating. "I'm here. Come on, come on."

Harry looked like he wanted to punch someone or something; it didn't matter which. He had only spent a couple _hours_ getting the tyke to quiet down. Hermione took no notice of Harry's attitude as she began to rock Teddy. And with that, she also began to sing:

 _"Come, stop your crying. It'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you; keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here; don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore…."_

Ironically, the song was from the same film she and Ron had just seen. Suddenly, her singing was joined by tinkles on the piano. She glanced over to see Ron at the keys.

"Plink, plink, plink, plink. Plink, plink. Plink, plink, plink, plink. Plink, plink, plink…."

Hermione continued singing the Phil Collins ballad with Ron softly accompanying her. Within minutes, the child was asleep.

Harry watched the whole exchange, his mouth open in disbelief. "Well, that's just great!" he growled. "Now I'm going to have to take singing _and_ piano lessons just to get the kid to shut up. I'm going to bed." He stomped out of the room; the rest of the family virtually ignored his exit. Hermione turned back to Ron, a half-shocked, half-amused expression on her face.

"You little liar!"

"What?" the small smile disappeared from Ron's face.

"You said you couldn't play piano! I always had to play for you while we stayed here on the Horcrux hunt!"

Ron grinned. "I was only pretending to be bad at it so I could watch you play. I loved seeing your hands go over the keys, and…it meant I could be closer to you."

Hermione blushed, before striding over to him. "Well, I am quite flattered, Mr. Weasley." She gave him a kiss goodnight before whisking upstairs with a passed out Teddy.


	7. Chapter 7: Father's Name, Who Am I?

**Chapter 7: What is your Father's Name?/Who Am I?/Nose and Toes**

A couple more years passed. Teddy grew into a toddler and then a bouncing little boy. At only 4 years old, he could already make his family laugh.

By this time, Harry and Ginny had gotten married, in September 2001. However, it was taking the couple quite a time to find a place of their own, and Ginny was on the road almost all the time playing for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. So, in the meantime, Harry stayed put at Grimmauld Place with Ron, Hermione and Teddy.

One night, the family was having dinner. Hermione was watching Teddy laugh with Ron and Harry. She had always wondered what the little boy understood about this family structure and suddenly had the burning desire to know.

"Teddy!" she asked. "Who is your mother?"

Teddy blinked as if this were obvious and automatically responded, "You are my mother, Mommy."

During this exchange, Ron had gotten a strange expression on his face, which he quickly tried to cover up with a jovial compliment. "And isn't she just first-class?" he echoed before he and Harry chuckled and whooped good-naturedly. But Hermione wasn't done.

"And what is your father's name?"

Silence. Teddy looked back and forth between Harry and Ron, his Metamorphis hair changing to match their hair colors as he did so. The boy was clearly confused. "I…I don't know."

Hermione looked like she wanted to cry, but Harry saved her by transitioning to having Teddy help him clear the dishes.

* * *

 **That same night…**

"Teddy!" Ron laughed, as more water splashed him from the direction of the little wizard and the bathtub he now played in. Teddy never took his bath time seriously. As Ron knelt with some towels to clean up the mess on the floor, Teddy asked:

"Ron? Are you my daddy, or is Harry?"

Ron froze in the middle of what he was doing. After a silence, he tried to find the words to respond.

"Well..."

"You call Mom by her name 'H-H-Her-mi-o-ne'," he said, sounding out his mother's first name as she had taught him to do when he started reading, "but I call her 'Mom' because that's who she is. She does things that other mummies do. She feeds me and tucks me in at night."

"You're right, sport, but…"

"So who should I call 'Daddy'? Everybody has a daddy. But, both you and Harry take me on walks and -"

"I know, Teddy," Ron interrupted, trying not to sound exasperated. "It's just that…sometimes mummies and daddies are not the same mummies and daddies who….helped grow children in the mummy's tummy." That was the best round-about explanation he could give that a 4-year-old would understand.

"But I came from Mom's tummy, right?" Ron knew by 'Mom,' Teddy meant Hermione, and he froze again, fighting with himself over how he should respond. He finally had a "No." wrestled from him. Teddy blinked and then said something very beyond his years:

"If I didn't come from Mo-... Hermione's tummy, then where do I come from? Who am I? Who are my real parents?"

Ron stared at the little boy in astonishment. Finally, he remembered he had been asked a fair question that deserved a fair answer.

"You are Teddy Remus Lupin. Your daddy and mummy were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. They…they died in the battle where Harry defeated You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" Teddy asked, and Ron started.

"Who told you that name?"

"Harry."

Ron's features softened. "Well, I am going to have a long talk with him about that," he promised, as he scooped Teddy out of the bath and carried him to get dressed.

* * *

Hermione then tucked Teddy underneath his covers. "Come on, time for bed," she coaxed. She then found a pillow to place under his head. "There. Comfy?"

"It's great, Mom," Teddy said morosely. Hermione picked up on this tone immediately, and decided to cheer him up. She tweaked his button nostrils.

"I've got your nose," she teased, eliciting a laugh from Teddy. She moved on to his feet. "I've got your toes."

"Mo-om! Stop! I'm too big for Nose and Toes!" Teddy cackled, trying to pretend he did not enjoy their favorite game.

"Uh-oh. I think one is missing," Hermione went on, feigning surprise. "Maybe you're hiding it in…here." She tickled his stomach, and Teddy shrieked with glee. Gradually, however, his laughs turned into pleas.

"Mo-om! Stop! Stop! No, really! Mom, stop it!" He pushed Hermione's hand away and crawled out of bed to sit at his windowsill.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked gently. No answer. "Teddy?" she prodded, her voice more concerned.

"I'm not really your son," Teddy admitted.

Hermione looked as though she had just been physically struck. "Who told you that?" she whispered.

"Ron. I asked him whether he or Harry was my Daddy, and he told me my parents are dead."

Hermione didn't know whether to be angry at Ron or show pity for Teddy. A small part of her desperately wanted to deny it, to tell Teddy that she _was_ his mother, even though she knew it was a lie.

"Nobody needs me," Teddy muttered, almost inaudibly, and now Hermione felt like her heart might break.

"I do," she found herself saying. When Teddy turned back to her, she pulled him in for a hug. "And I always will." A pause and then she proceeded to explain:

"Families come in many different forms, Teddy. No matter who your mother or father are, there will always be someone who needs you. Your family, _our_ family - me, Ron and Harry - needs you, Teddy, and so do you." Teddy smiled at her, his eyes shining.

"Now," Hermione laughed. "Where are those toes?" And she played Nose and Toes with him, until he laughed himself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Truly Mine

**Chapter 8: Truly Mine**

A few nights later, Hermione had put 4-year old Teddy down for his bedtime. He had gone to sleep over a half an hour ago, but she did not care. She watched him sleep, her eyes full of love. He was so beautiful, sometimes - sometimes she couldn't stand it! She wondered how she could be so lucky, that this was her baby….

 _But's it not your baby. Not technically, anyway_ , a voice spoke in her head. Hermione now frowned. That was true, but since when did technicalities matter in this case? She was the closest thing Teddy had to a mother.

 _You're just taking care of him_ , the voice continued. _You didn't do all the really important stuff to ensure his existence…._

Ron came in soon afterward to find Hermione silently crying over Teddy's small bed, her head turned away so her tears would not fall on the little boy. Without a word, he took her in his arms and stroked her hair. She had been crying quite a lot lately in all places around the house, but until now had refused to tell him or Harry what was bothering her. Fortunately, he did not have to ask her now.

"I…I wish that I had carried him. I wish that I had given birth to him! I wish he was truly mine! Blood, deed, everything - I want him to be truly mine!" she wept.

Ron cupped her face in his hands and held her eyes.

"He'll never be ours in blood, Hermione. That distinction will always belong to Remus and Tonks. But in law…Kingsley said we could come to him whenever if we wanted Teddy to stay permanently or if we wanted to put him up for adoption…"

Hermione twisted away from him, her eyes now blazing. "No! I want him! There is only one person who will adopt, and that will be me!"

Ron put his hands up in surrender and grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now what are we waiting for, you lunatic? Let's go make it official!"


	9. Chapter 9: Making the Family Official

**Chapter 9: Making the Family Official**

The Ministry official peered curiously across his desk at the three most famous heroes in wizarding Britain and the child sitting beside them.

"Just so we are clear: you wish to adopt this child as your own?"

"We do," the friends chorused.

"I understand that. But Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, the living situation you are proposing for this child is highly irregular…"

" _Highly irregular?_ " Ron almost growled. His eyes narrowed into slits as he made to stand from his chair. "What the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"Sit down, Ron!" Hermione hissed, pulling down on his sleeve.

"Well…well, first of all, Mr. Weasley, you and Ms Granger are wishing to become young Mr. Lupin's legal parents, overstepping the authority Mr. Potter possesses as the child's godfather. Second of all, applying for parental guardianship as two unmarried people, not to mention the prospect of cohabitation with Mr. Potter and in lieu of marriage, is a situation that could be detrimental to the child's development. Unless, of course, you three young adults are in a polyamorous relationship, which is also highly unusual…"

"Alright, that's enough!" Ron snarled. By now, his face had contorted in rage. Hermione's mouth had dropped open in utter shock, and Harry was gripping the arms of his chair so hard, his knuckles were turning white. Ron rose up to his full height and seized the Ministry official by the hem of his robes, almost lifting the poor man off his feet.

"You listen to me, you snooty little git!" Ron hissed. "I am going to take apart your shitty arguments piece by piece. One: Hermione and I are not stepping over Harry's godfathering authority. We will raise Teddy with equal authority; we only wish for our titles as father, mother and godfather to be printed clearly in any documentation. Two: Hermione and I will be getting married, we've set the wedding for this fall, so, no, there is no 'cohabitation in lieu of marriage' as you so aptly put it. Three: There is no polyamorous relationship between us and Harry; he's like our brother. He will only be living with us. And four: the Minister of Magic himself has promised that, if we want to keep Teddy, - and we do - he will grant us whatever arrangements we may request, no questions asked. We saved his bloody world, after all! Now, draw up those adoption papers right now so we can sign and go home, please!"

The poor Ministry official all but ran from the room to draw up all the necessary documentation. Ron sat down in triumph. He expected Hermione to scold him for his rash behavior, but none came. His fiancé could only stare at him in admiration; touched by the way he had defended his family and his desire to make that family official in the eyes of the law, no matter what anyone else might think.

The official came back, still shaking, with Minister Shacklebolt now in tow. Harry, Ron and Hermione signed their names in spaces that clearly demarcated them as godfather, father and mother, respectively. When that was all done, Kingsley waved his wand, stamping the papers with the Minister's seal of approval.

"He's all yours, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Congratulations." The now-legal family left the Ministry euphoric.


	10. Chapter 10: You Do Your Parents Proud

**Chapter 10: You Do Your Parents Proud**

"Ok. You got your trunk?" Harry asked.

"Check."

"And your owl?"

"Check."

"And your wand?"

"I got it, Uncle Harry!" Teddy chuckled.

Teddy, Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the scarlet steamer that was to take the young boy to Hogwarts. With them was Harry's wife, Ginny, their 5-year-old son, James II, 3-year old son, Albus, and 1 year old daughter, Lily. Also in attendance was Ron and Hermione's 3-year old daughter, Rose, and her 1-year-old brother Hugo.

Harry and Ron loaded Teddy's belongings onto the train as Hermione gave him one last look-over.

"Now, you write to us as often as you can. At least once a month. You hear me?"

Teddy smiled. "I promise, Mom." She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Teddy then said goodbye to the little ones and gave Ginny a friendly hug. Finally, he approached Ron and Harry. The redhead and any-colored-head-he-wanted clasped hands before embracing.

"Work hard, my son. Come visit soon."

"I will, Dad. I'll work hard."

Harry was last of all. The Chosen One regarded his godson, suddenly not knowing what to say.

"I'll, uh…I'll always be here for you." Teddy surprised his godfather by giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you for everything. I love you."

Harry wanted to cry, but before he could, Teddy had leapt onto the train as it began to move. Soon, the boy was leaning out a window, waving.

"Bye, Uncle Harry!"

Harry smiled. "Bye, big guy. You do your parents proud." And he vaguely realized, in that moment, he was not talking about Remus and Tonks. No, he meant Ron and Hermione and, of course, himself.


End file.
